Why Me?
by Yamihara Sakura
Summary: Hidup dengan masa lalu yang kelam membuatku tidak mengetahui tujuan hidupku dimasa depan. Untuk apa aku ada di dunia ini, jika tidak ada yang menginginkan kehadiranku. #Gomen tidak bisa membuat summary. Fict ini telah mengalami banyak perbaikan dalam mempublikasikan. RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

**Why me?**

**By**

**Yamihara Sakura**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai****kiamat datang pun**

**Couple SasuSaku tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

_Mengapa? _

_Mengapa harus selalu aku Kami-sama? _

_Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menciptakan aku untuk hidup? _

_Tak puaskah kau menghukumku? _

_Maaf, maafkan aku yang menyalahkan-Mu. Tapi, sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Hidupku yang awalnya indah berubah menjadi mimpi yang sangat buruk. Apa salahku?_

_Apa aku memang tak pantas untuk hidup? _

_Apa dengan aku mati, semuanya akan selesai?_

_Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mati! Tidak mau!_

_Karena aku telah berjanji pada pada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Tapi... kenapa kau mengambilnya dariku, Kami-sama? Mengapa?_

_Haruskah aku hidup dalam siksa yang selalu tertoreh dalam fisik dan batinku?_

_Apa mereka tidak puas? Tidak puas?_

_Dunia ini sempit. Kemana aku harus pergi? Kemana?_

_Aku benci diriku yang lemah dan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa..._

_Benarkah, lebih baik aku mati?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Flash Back

'Plakk...' Suara tamparan.

'Plakk... plak...plak...' Satu, dua, tiga... empat tamparan tertoreh di pipinya. Membuat pipih putih itu menjadi lembam merah.

''Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Hingga pulang semalam ini? Dasar jalang'' Bentak seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 33 tahunan.

''Apa katamu? Tentu saja aku bekerja untuk hidup kita. Dan kau hanya diam dirumah. Walau kehidupan kita cukup mewah, kita juga harus tetap bekerja'' Balas bentak wanita yang umurnya 2 tahun lebih muda dari laki-laki itu.

''Dasar jalang kurang ajar. Berani sekali kau membentakku!'' Ucap laki-laki itu dan kemudian menarik paksa rambut wanita di depannya.

"Akkhh...! apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan bodoh. Ini sakit" Wanita itu meronta kesakitan dan membuatnya meneteskan cairan bening dari matanya.

"Itu akibatnya kau berani membentakku jalang" Laki-laki itu semakin gencar menjambak rambut wanita itu.

'Plakk...' Satu tamparan kembali tertorek di pipi putihnya.

"Akhh...! Lee..lep..lepaskan" Suara parau yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu tidak dihiraukan oleh laki-laki yang kini mencekik lehernya.

'Brakkk...' Suara pintu yang dipaksa terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis berusia 10 tahun.

"Kaa-Chan" Teriak gadis kecil itu, dan berlari ke arah sang Ibu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah, anak haram?!" Bentak laki-laki itu, tetapi tidak di dengar gadis itu.

"Tou-Chan, lepaskan Kaa-Chan. Kaa-Chan kesakitan" Gadis itu menarik narik tangan laki-laki yang di panggilnya Tou-Chan.

"Pergi kau! Dan jangan panggil aku Tou-Chanmu. Kau hanya anak haram yang tidak sengaja terlahir" Bentak laki-laki itu sambil mendorong gadis itu hingga jatuh.

"Ukkhh... jang...jangan... ka..kau... sak..sakitti dia" Ibu dari gadis itu berusaha berbicara walau ia kesulitan bernafas. Laki-laki itu pun melepaskan cekikkannya dari wanita yang tadi di cekiknya.

"HAHAHAH... bisa apa kau, hah?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada sarkatis.

"Ugghh! Ohok... Ohokk... Hosh.. hosh..." Wanita itu berusaha menstabilkan napasnya yang hampir habis.

"Kaa...Kaa-Chan, hiks, Kaa-Chan..." Tangis gadis tadi sambil menatap Ibunya.

"Anak haram. Kau itu tidak pantas hidup, lebih baik kau mati" Laki-laki itu pun meraih pisau buah yang terletak di atas meja ruang tamu itu.

"Tidak! Tou-Chan... hiks, jangan bunuh, hiks, aku..." Tangis gadisnya semakin deras seiring dengan perasaannya yang takut dengan sosok ayah yang menyeramkan dihadapannya.

"Tangisanmu tidak berpengaruh padaku. Bersiaplah menuju ajalmu, anak haram" Laki-laki itu sudah siap meluncurkan pisaunya ke arah anak gadis itu. Gadis itu hanyak menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

'Jlebb' Suara tusukkan terdengar di pendengarannya. Tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, tapi ia merasakan pelukan hangat di tubuhnya. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya. Matanya pun terbelalak dengan pandangan di depannya.

Tubuh sang ibu, lebih tepatnya punggung belakang ibunya tertancap pisau yang akan di arahkan untuknya. Membuat cairan merah pekat mengalir mengenainya.

"Kaa..Kaa-Chan... Kaa-Chan... hiks, hiks..." Ucap anak itu dalam tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"HAHAHAH... ternyata sang ibu memilih mati demi anaknya. Sungguh luar biasa" Sang ayah yang membunuh Ibunya malah tertawa puas.

"Kaa-Chan... hiks, ber..bertahanlah... hiks. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.." Anak itu menangis sambil memeluk ibunya yang bersimbah darah. Hingga darah itu menodai pakaiannya, tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sa..sayang... Ma..maaf..kan.. Kaa-Chan. Kaa-Chan.. ti..tidak... bisa men..menjaga..mu. Ta..tapi, Kaa..Kaa-Chan bangga.. bi..bisa... Men..menye..lamat...kanmu. jangan sedih... terus...lah hi..hidup. Kaa-Chan selalu men..nyayangi..mu. dan Kaa-Chan akan, se...sela..lu menjagamu, dari A..atas sana. Se..selamat.. tinggal" Sang Ibu berusaha berbicara dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Sang anak hanya menatap ibunya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan.

"KAA-CHANN...!" Teriak anak itu pilu.

Flash Back off

**TBC...**

**AN: **

**Hm...bagaimana cerita prolog ini? Apakah ada yang aneh? Maaf untuk kata kata yang kurang pas bagi readers. Kalau ada kalimat yang membingunkan, silahkan tanya dikotak Komentar. Soalnya... soalnya saya itu tak pandai membuat kata kata yang cocok untuk situasinya. Mohon di kritik ya readers! **

**Hm….jangan lupa tolong di review ya, readers-readers sekalian, dan senpai-senpai sampai newbie-newbie, semuanyaaa….pliss REVIEWNYA… kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun, flame juga tidak apa-apa. Dan terima kasih untuk readers yang membaca dan review ff abal ini...**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why me?**

**By**

**Yamihara Sakura**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai****kiamat datang pun**

**Couple SasuSaku tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

Mentari memunculkan sinarnya dengan malu-malu. Menandakan hari telah pagi, kicauan burung pun terdengar merdu. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar pelan dari seseorang yang masih terlena dengan mimpinya. Hingga sebuah suara membangunkannya.

Sakura pov

'Krinnnggg...' Suara alarm berbunyi memasuki rongga pendengaranku. Membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku menggeliat, dan ku tolehkan kepalaku melihat jam. Jam 5 pagi ternyata.

'_Syukurlah aku tidak kesiangan lagi' Batinku dengan tersenyum tipis. _

Ku langkahkan kakiku dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Ku basuh wajahku dengan air yang segar. Ku rapikan rambutku dan ku ikat menjadi satu. Tidak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama, langsung ke bergegas meninggalkan kamarku.

Mengisi bak mandi, menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan jendela dan memasak tidak ku lupakan. Aku tidak pernah melupakannya, karena itu tugasku selama 5 tahun ini. Tidak sering aku mengeluh, untuk apa aku mengeluh? Toh ini sudah tugas wajibku sehari-hari.

Sakura pov end

Setelah ku rasa semua telah beres, aku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar seseorang untuk ku bangunkan.

'Tok..tokk..tok...' Ku ketuk pintu itu dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan jika terlalu keras akan merusak pintunya.

Tak ada jawaban, pikirku. Terus ku ketuk pintu itu, sampai memunculkan seorang gadis seumuranku.

"Apa maumu? Kau selalu membuat berisik di pagi hari. Dan aku tau apa yang akan kau katakan" Bentak gadis itu padaku. Aku hanya menunduk diam.

"Ya, air dan sarapan sudah siap" Ucapku kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Tch, dasar gadis haram" Aku mendengar dia memakiku. Hahh... makian yang sering kudengar selama 5 tahun ini. Aku hanya bisa diam, karena jika aku bertindak aku akan mendapat masalah.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar lainnya, kamar yang didiami olehh... ayah dan ibu tiriku. Ya, ayahku sudah menikah lagi sejak kematian ibu, dia menikah dengan selingkuhnnya yang ternyata mempunyai anak seumuran denganku.

'Tokk...tok..tok' Ku ketuk pintu di depanku, dan tak lama munculah seorang wanita.

"Aku sudah bangun, sekarang kau pergi dari hadapanku" Dia mengusirku seakan-akan menjijikan jika ia berhadapan denganku. Aku hanya menuruti perintahnya dan aku pergi dari hadapannya.

Sudah jam 06.40, 50 menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi, sebaiknya aku bergegas untuk ke sekolah. Aku pun menuju kamarku dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama, 15 menit kemudian aku keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di tubuhku. Aku memakai seragamku, hari ini masih musim panas, aku pun memakai kemeja putih pendek dengan blezer hitam, rok berwarna merah kotak-kotak dan tak lupa memakai pita merah kotak-kotakku. Setelah selesai memakai seragamku, aku merapikan rambutku, di ikatnya rambutku seperti ekor kuda dan kubiarkan poniku tidak terikat. Aku juga memoleskan bedak tipis ke wajahku. Selesai, ku ambil tas sekolah dan bergegas ke bawah.

Dibawah, ku lihat mereka masih sarapan. Hahh... sarapan, selama 5 tahun ini aku tak pernah sarapan atau makan semeja dengan mereka. jika itu kulakukan, mereka akan mengusirku. Merasa mereka tak menghiraukan kehadiranku, ku pakai saja sepatu ku dan segera pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat" Tak ada jawaban dari ucapanku, seakan-akan ucapanku hanya angin lalu. Tapi aku tau mereka mendengarnya. Kemudian, ku ambil sepeda kesayanganku selama ini. Aku tak pernah ke sekolah naik mobil, mereka tak mengizinkanku.

Sekarang aku kelas XI, sudah 4 bulan sejak hari pertama masuk. Aku bersekolah di Konoha International High School, entah mengapa mereka memasukkanku di sekolah elit itu. Bukan hanya aku yang bersekolah di KIHS, tapi saudari tiriku juga bersekolah disana, bahkan kami sekelas.

.

.

.

Konoha International High School atau sebut saja KIHS adalah sekolah yang mempunyai kualitas terbaik dari sekolah lainnya di Konohagakure, Jepang. Dimana hanya murid terpintar serta berbakat dan murid konglomerat yang dapat bersekolah di KIHS.

Tidak hanya fasilitas yang lengkap, tetapi fasilitas juga sangat mewah. Bangunan KIHS dibuat dengan relief bangunan yang mewah dan corak warna yang cerah. Tidak mudah untuk masuk di sekolah itu. Dimana kalian harus mengikuti ujian masuk yang sulit, sehingga menjadikan sekolah tersebut ramai murid pintar.

KIHS berdiri dengan lima lantai. Dimana lantai lima terdapat perpustakaan, ruang media, lab. Bahasa, ruang presentase, lantai empat untuk kelas 12, lantai tiga untuk kelas 11 dan lantai dua untuk kelas 10. Dan di lantai satu terdapat beberapa ruang, seperti ruang kepala sekolah, ruang guru, laboraturium IPA, aula sekolah, ruang klub drama, UKS, gudang dan beberapa ruang lainnya yang juga tersebar di beberapa lantai sekolah.

Cafetaria, gedung olahraga indoor adalah ruang yang terpisah dari bangunan sekolah. Dan di depan bangunan sekolah ada lapangan yang sangat luas untuk lapangan outdoor. Di belakang bangunan sekolah juga ada taman belakang yang sangat indah dengan bermacam-macam bunga atau pohon, bangku-bangku, lampu taman, kolam ikan dan lain-lain.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di sekolah, ku parkirkan sepedaku di bawah pohon. Ku lihat pak satpam tersenyum ke arahku, dan aku membalasnya.

Aku pun melangkah menuju gedung sekolah, setelah sampai, aku menuju lokerku. Setelah urusanku selesai, aku pun menuju lantai 4 dimana kelasku berada. Selama dijalan menuju kelas, banyak murid-murid yang menatapku jijik, kesal, benci, bahkan ada yang menatapku iba atau kagum karena aku salah satu murid kebanggaan guru.

"Dasar gadis tidak tau diri, kemarin baru saja di kerjai. Sekarang masih berani masuk sekolah" Salah seorang gadis kelas XI berkata pelan ketika aku lewat.

"Hahaha,,, dia masih belum kapok dengan Karin dan gengnya" Teman sebelahnya menyambung ucapannya. Aku hanya diam menunduk, dan ku mempercepat langkahku.

Sesampainya di kelas XI-A, aku membuka pintu dan...

'Brukkk...' Aku terjatuh karena ada seseorang dan temannya yang merentangkan tali di depan pintu kelas. Seketika semua orang di kelasku tertawa. Aku pun bangkit, dan seorang gadis menarik rambutku kasar.

"Selamat pagi jalang" Sapanya. Ku tau, itu suara Karin dan gengnya.

"Kenapa kau tak jawab sapaan kami" Ucap Shion dengan suara yang dibuat buat sedih.

'TENG..., TONG..., TENG..., TONG... TENG..., TONG..., TENG..., TONG...' Bel masuk pun tidak lama berbunyi, mereka melepaskan jambakannya dengan kasar hingga aku hampir terjatuh.

"Ah, tidak seru, sudah bel. Kau beruntung jalang" Ucap Karin sambil mendorongku hingga aku jatuh kembali.

Mereka pun duduk ke tempat masing-masing. 5 menit kemudian seorang guru kimia masuk ke kelas. Seketika kelas menjadi hening, karena yang masuk adalah guru yang mereka anggap killer.

"Hn, selamat pagi" Ucap guru itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Pagi sensei" Murid-murid pun menjawab salam guru killer itu.

"Keluarkan PR kalian. Yang tidak mengerjakan, keluar dari kelas dan jangan masuk sebelum pelajaranku selesai" Ucap guru itu, hingga sampai 7 orang keluar dari kelas, termasuk Karin dan gengnya yang menggerutu sambil menatap arah ke arahku.

"Baik, tukar PR kalian. Dan Haruno kerjakan nomer 1 dan 2" Guru itu menunjukku untuk mengerjakan nomer 1 dan 2 di papan tulis.

"Ba..baik sensei" Aku pun maju ke dapan kelas dan mengerjakan tanpa teks.

"Ya, benar. Silahkan duduk" kurang lebih 10 menit ku mengerjakan, guru itu pun memeriksanya dan jawabanku benar.

Pelajaran berlangsung hingga istirahat selesai. Aku mengambil bekal di dalam tas yang kubawa dari rumah. Aku pun menuju lantai 5 dan menaiki tangga lagi. Ya, atap sekolah, tempat favorit ku sekaligus mengkindariku dari Karin.

"Cuaca yang bagus. Langitnya pun indah" Ucapku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahku ketika aku menatap langit.

"Sepertinya, keadaan seperti ini membuatku merasa bebas" Entah aku berbicara pada siapa. Ku buka bekal yang ku bawa. Bento, aku membawa bento yang dibuat oleh nenek Chiyo di rumah. Kali ini bentuknya seperti wajahku yang tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya enak. Nenek Chiyo memang hebat" Pujiku dan aku memakannya dengan senyum tipis.

15 menit, kegiatan makanku selesai. Ku bereskan bekalku yang berantakan. Aku bangkit dan menuju tepi atap. Ku ambil smartphone iphone 5-ku, pemberian nenek Chiyo. Dia membelinya dengan mengumpulakan gajinya selama 4 bulan. Tadinya aku menolak, tapi dia memaksaku agar dia dapat menghubungiku jika terjadi apa-apa.

Lagu Good Bye Days, yang dipopulerkan YUI mengalun merdu dari ponsel yang ku putar. Aku adalah penggemar YUI, semua lagunya ku punya. Dia memang berbakat, lirik dan suaranya sangat indah.

Istirahat selama 1 jam kuhabiskan dengan menatap langit sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu YUI. Setelah jam istirahat selesai, ku ambil bekalku dan kembali ke kelas.

'Sreeekkkk' Suara dari pintu yang ku buka. Aku pun duduk dibangku ku di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Baru saja duduk, Karin dan gengnya menghampiri mejaku.

"Haii jalang, sudah kenyang? Kemana saja kau? Padalah kami ingin mengajakmu makan bersama" Shion berbicara dengan suara yang dibuat-buat kecewa. Bagus, dia memang hebat sebagai pemain film, ya karena dia anak klub drama sepertiku.

"Kalau ditanya jawab. Kau tuli? Kau bisu?" Bentak Tayuya di depanku, tetapi aku tetap diam.

"Ahhh..." Ucap ku tiba-tiba. Karena aku merasakan benda yang tajam menggores pipiku. Ku lihat Karin tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHA... Rasakan itu gadis haram" Karin tertawa dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuat anak-anak yang lain menoleh ke arah kami. Ku raba luka yang dibuat Karin dengan cutter, ada darah di sana. Tetapi seorang guru sudah masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu. Teman-teman yang lain dan Karin kembali ke tempatnya.

"Selamat siang semua" Ucap guru wanita itu.

"Selamat Siang Kurenai-Sensei" Jawab kami, dia merupakan guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas kelasku.

"Sakura, kenapa dengan pipimu?" Tanya Kurenai-Sensei.

"Maaf sensei, ini hanya luka kecil" Jawabku sopan.

"Tapi kau berdarah, lebih baik kau obati dulu" Kurenai-Sensei tampak khawatir dengan muridnya.

"Tak apa sensei, nanti juga sembuh" Kataku dengan senyum yang menahan perih.

"Tapi, itu bisa membuat infeksi. Lebih baik kau obati sebelum infeksi" Kurenai-Sensei tetap menyuruhku mengobati luka di pipiku. Aku tak bisa menolak lagi, aku pun mengangguk dan keluar kelas menuju UKS.

Skip Time

'TENG..., TONG..., TENG..., TONG... TENG..., TONG..., TENG..., TONG...' Bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan jam sekolah telah berakhir. Murid-murid pun merapikan buku-bukunya dan bergegas pulang.

Aku memasukkan bukuku kedalam tas, setelahnya pun aku meninggalkan kelas menuju parkiran. Dimana sepeda tersayangku berada.

"Hey lihat, si jalang mau pulang. Hahaha" Ucap suara perempuan.

"Jalang, bagaimana hari ini aku menikmati tubuhmu, hahaha" Laki-laki disebelah perempuan tadi menyambung perkataannya.

.

.

~TBC~

**Chapter 2, Yami sudah update, apa masih kurang panjang? Masih jelek'kah? Hehehe, gomen ya untuk readers dan author-author senpai yang sempat mampir baca atau lihat fict buatan Yami. Maklum, fictnya masih jauh sekali dari kata bagus. Tapi Yami akan terus mencoba membuat yang terbaik untuk fict-fict Yami kedepan. **

**Hm….jangan lupa tolong di review ya, readers-readers sekalian, dan senpai-senpai sampai newbie-newbie, semuanyaaa….pliss REVIEWNYA… kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun, flame juga tidak apa-apa. Dan terima kasih untuk readers yang membaca dan review ff abal ini...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why me?**

**By**

**Yamihara Sakura**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai****kiamat datang pun**

**Couple SasuSaku tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

"Kami penasaran dengan rasa tubuhmu itu. Hahaha" Kini suara temannya lebih keras. Aku merasa terhina dan terlecehkan. Sambil ku tahan air mataku, ku percepat langkahku. Mereka memang keterlaluan. Tidak sepantasnya mereka berkata melecehkan seperti itu padaku.

"Kau pasti lebih hebat di atas ranjang dari pada ibumu, jalang. Hahahah" Laki-laki diantara mereka yang kukenal bernama Jirobo berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Membuat air mataku seketika turun tanpa aba-aba, kemudian aku berlari.

Sesampainya di parkiran, ku ambil sepedaku. Kempes, ini sudah kedua kalinya dalam seminggu mereka mengempeskan roda sepedaku. Terpaksa aku pulang jalan kaki dengan menuntun sepeda.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, aku mampir ke tempat favoritku. Danau Sakura di padang bunga violet. Bernama danau Sakura karena pohon sakura tumbuh melingkar di danau itu. Sejuk dan indah, membuatku tak ingin pergi dari sana. Disana aku melepas semua bebanku. Menangis sendiri dalam kesepian, sudah biasa ku alami. Aku pun duduk bersandar pada salah satu pohon sakura.

"Hiks..hikss...hikks, Ka..Kaa-Chan. Aku merindukanmu" Ucapku sambil terisak memegangi lutut.

"Kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti itu? Apa salahku Kaa-Chan? Hiks...hikss" Kuberucap pelan sambil terisak.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat

'_Siapa dia? Apa dia tidak melihatku di balik pohon ini?'_ Batin seseorang ketika seorang gadis memarkirkan sepedanya dekat pohon sakura.

'_Dasar gadis bodoh. Bukannya pulang ke rumah, malah pergi'_ Batin seorang dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"_Hiks..hikss...hikks, Ka..Kaa-Chan. Aku merindukanmu"_ Orang itu sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar isakan seseorang.

"_Kenapa mereka memperlakukanku seperti itu? Apa salahku Kaa-Chan? Hiks...hikss" _Dia mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang di katakan gadis surai pink itu.

'_Apa peduliku?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati acuh. Ia pun bangkit dari senderannya di balik pohon yang di jadikan sandaran bagi gadis itu. Ia melangkah menuju motor sport hitam, memakai helmnya dan menyalakan mesin motor.

'Brummm...brummm...' Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara mesin bermotor. Ku angkat kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

'_Siapa dia? Apa dia mendengar ucapanku?'_ Tanyaku pada diri sendiri ketika aku melihat seorang berlalu pergi menaiki motor sport.

Tak begitu kupermasalahkan, ku lihat jam tangan hitamku. Pukul 15.45, aku terlalu sore. Aku bisa di marahi setelah ini. Tapi tak apa, asalakan hatiku sudah sedikit tenang, aku bisa menghadapi marahnya ibu tiriku. Tak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama, aku langsung bangkit dan mengambil sepedaku. Aku pun pulang setengah berlari sambil menuntun sepedaku.

Setelah 20 menit aku berlari, aku pun sampai dirumah. Ku letakkan sepedaku di bagasi. Ketika aku ingin membuka pintu rumah, seseorang telah membuka pintu itu terlebih dulu. Mataku pun melebar keget karena mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu itu. Ya, dia ibu tiriku.

"Wah, sudah mulai menjadi jalang seperti ibumu ya" Ucap ibu tiriku sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Maa..maaf, aku tadi sedang ada urusan" Ucapku terbata karena takut.

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa urusanmu anak haram" Dia pun menarik rambutku, membuatku jatuh terduduk di depannya.

"Tak akan ku ulangi lagi Kaa-Chan" Aku berkata sambil menahan perih,

"KARIN..." Teriaknya memanggil anak tersayangnya.

"Ada apa Kaa-Chan? Oh, si jalang sudah pulang" Ucapnya yang baru turun dari tangga menghampiriku dan ibunya.

"Dari mana dia Karin?" Tanya Kaa-Chan tiriku pada anaknya, Karin.

"Oh, dia baru saja pulang dari kencannya dengan seorang laki-laki" Karin berucap sambil menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. Mataku melebar kaget, dia berbohong lagi.

'Plakk...' Suara tamparan yang mengenai pipiku. Aku sedikit kaget, perih mulai menjalar di pipiku. Tapi, itu tidak seperih perasaanku selama ini.

"Dasar anak haram tak tau diri. Sudah baik aku mau menampungmu, malah kau berbuat seenaknya dan melupakan tugasmu" Kaa-Chan tiriku pun menendangku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kini air mataku kembali mengalir. Sakit, sakit hatiku menerima semua perlakuannya padaku.

'Byurr...' Kaa-Chan tiriku mengambil air yang ada di teko kaca di meja, lalu menyiramnya ketubuhku.

"Rasakan itu gadis jalang" Ucap Karin dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Ampun.. maafkan aku Kaa-Chan. Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapa-siapa" Aku mencoba menjelaskan, walau aku tau itu tidak berguna,

"Jadi kau menuduhku berbohong?" Bentak Karin seketika.

"Demi Kami-Sama, aku tidak berbohong" Ucapku sambil menangis lagi.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Kaa-Chan. Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya saat pulang sekolah" Karin menuduhku lagi.

"Sakura, apa maksudmu menuduh Karin berbohong?!" Bentak Kaa-Chan didepan wajahku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi, sungguh aku tidak kemana-mana, apalagi berkencan" Ucapku mencoba membuat ibu tiriku mempercayaiku.

"Sudah, masa bodoh dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Sekarang kerjakan tugasmu. Mengerti!" Bentaknya di hadapanku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku, kamar yang cukup nyaman untukku. Aku mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian kaos putih polos dengan celana jeans selutut. Aku pun turun menuju halaman belakang, mengambil alat penyiram bunga. Ku isi dengan air keran yang tidak jauh dari sana. Setelah penuh, aku menyiram bunga-bunga yang dari dulu di rawat Kaa-chan kandungku, dan sampai sekarang aku terus merawatnya. Selesai menyiram bunga-bunga dan pohon lainnya, aku mengambil sapu untuk menyapu halaman dari sampah atau daun-daun kering.

Sekarang sudah pukul 17.35, aku melanjutkan tugasku membuat makan malam untuk mereka. aku menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang akan ku masak dari kulkas. Malam ini aku akan memasak kare dan dimsum. 1 jam memasak aku pun selesai.

"Kaa-chan, Karin..." Makanan sudah siap, teriakku tanpa meneriakki Tou-chan. Karena ku tau ia belum pulang dari kerja.

Mereka pun datang, aku pun naik ke kamarku dilantai atas untuk membersihkan diriku, dan setelahnya aku akan makan.

.

.

.

Aku kembali turun ke ruang makan, disana sudah tidak ada Karin dan ibunya, hanya ada sisa makanan mereka. Ku bersihkan meja makan sebelum Tou-chan pulang. Tepat ketika aku meletakkan piring ke bak cucian, aku mendengar suara Tou-chan.

"Tadaima" Ucap Tou-chan sambil membuka pintu. Membuat Karin dan ibunya yang sedang duduk menonton tv di ruang tengah langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Okaerinasai" Ucap Karin girang.

"Okaerinasai suamiku" Ucap Kaa-chan tiriku sambil menghampiri Tou-chan.

"Tou-chan membawakan hadiah untukmu Karin" Kata Tou-chan sambil melatakkan bingkisan yang dibawanya. Karin pun langsung mengambil bingkisan itu dan membukanya.

"Untuk istrimu?" Tanya Kaa-chan tiriku.

"Untukmu tentu ada sayang" Tou-chan pun mencium kening Kaa-chan tiriku dan mengambil bingkisan lainnya.

"Wahhh,,, ini gaun yang sangat indah Tou-chan. Aku sangat menyukainya" Ucap Karin tiba-tiba ketika melihat hadiah yang diberi Tou-chan.

"Tentu, itu akan sangat cocok untukmu. Kau akan ada festival ultah sekolah kan dua bulan lagi?" Tanya Tou-chan.

"Iyaa.. oh ya, untuk si jalang bagaimana Tou-chan?" Tanya Karin dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sambil melirikku yang sedang merapikan meja makan.

"Hahaha,,, untuknya? Dia bukan anakku. Kau yang anakku Karin" Tou-chan tertawa ketika mengucapkan aku bukan anaknya. Sungguh, hatiku terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau. Aku menahan tangisku, aku memang tidak pernah mendapat sesuatu apapun itu dari Tou-chan. Aku pun tak menginginkan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin Tou-chan mengakui sebagai anaknya, walaupun aku memarang anak haram.

"Tou-chan, makan malamnya sudah siap" Panggilnya cukup kencang, setelah Tou-chan menoleh sekilas aku langsung kembali ke kamar.

"Tou-chan.. baik sekali, aku makin sayang dengan Tou-chan. Tou-chan makin sayang juga kan sama Karin?" Ujar Karin dengar suara kencang, hingga aku mendengar dengan jelas. Tou-chan hanya tertawa dan menjawab 'tentu saja'. Aku tau, Karin sedang menggodaku secara tidak langsung.

.

.

.

Ku memasukki kamarku, dan ku tutup pintunya. Ku langkahkan menuju balkon kecil yang ada di kamarku. Aku membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamarku dan balkon kecil. Angin membelaiku lembut ketika ku buka pintunya. Aku memejamkan mata sebentar untuk menghirup udara malam yang cukup dingin.

Ku sandarkan tubuhku di pinggir pagar balkon. Menatap bulan yang terpajang di angin malam. Angin malam terus membelai tubuhku dengan lembut. Hawa dingin membuatku cukup mengigil, tapi tak ku hiraukan.

"Hidupku menyedikan ya..." Ucapku sendiri entah pada siapa.

"Aku merasa tak punya siapa-siapa, walau ku punya Tou-chan, Karin dan Kaa-chan tiriku" Ucapku lagi sambil tersenyum miris ke arah bulan.

"Entah apa tujuan hidupku untuk kedepan nanti. Apa aku akan mati atau apa, aku tak tau..." Ucapku lagi sambil menatap sendu ke arah bulan.

"Kalaupun aku mati, itu tidak berpengaruh dan merubah apapun bukan? Karena memang tak ada yang akan mempedulikanku" Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hidupku, aku pun tertidur.

.

.

.

**Nah,, chapter 3 sudah update. Gomen minna-san kalo cerita fict ini mungkin sudah banyak yang menemukan alur yang seperti Yami buat. Tapi Yami tidak copas atau plagiat kok, walau alurnya banyak yang sama seperti fict-fict author yang lain, tapi fict ini asli buatan Yami.**

**Hm….jangan lupa tolong di review ya, readers-readers sekalian, dan senpai-senpai sampai newbie-newbie, semuanyaaa….pliss REVIEWNYA… kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun, flame juga tidak apa-apa. Dan terima kasih untuk readers yang membaca dan review ff abal ini...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why me?**

**By**

**Yamihara Sakura**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai****kiamat datang pun**

**Couple SasuSaku tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Minna-san, gomen chap 4 baru Yami update. Karena Yami lagi banyak tugas presentasi dan tugas lainnya. Yami juga lagi fokus untuk olimpiade IPS. Jadi, Yami tidak ada waktu untuk ngetik fict-nya. Semoga minna-san berkenan untuk membaca fict abal ini. **

**.**

**.**

'Krinnggg...' Suara alarm membangunkanku dari tidurku. Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya di ruangan yang kutempati, kamarku. Entah mengapa ketika aku bangun ada cahaya lampu yang menyala, mungkin aku lupa mematikan lampu semalam.

Aku menarik selimutku sampai menutupi kepalaku. Rasanya hari ini aku malas bangun dari kasurku. Aku masih mengantuk, tapi segera ku buka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Dengan terpaksa aku bangun dari kasur menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku. Seperti biasa, aku memulai tugasku seperti hari-hari kemarin.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Hari ini aku pergi sekolah tanpa mengendarai sepedaku. Sepadaku kempes kemarin, dan aku belum sempat membawalnya ke bengkel. Terpaksa aku berjalan kaki yang menghabiskan waktu 20 menit.

Tak apalah, pikirku. Sekalian berolah raga sebentar sambil melihat pemandangan. Sudah cukup ramai, terutama murid dari sekolahku yang melewati jalan ini. Dari jauh aku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Ia mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku, mungkin dia salah satu murid dari KIHS. Ia berjalan dengan setengah berlari, hingga akhirnya ia tersandung dan jatuh. Melihat ini aku langsung menghampirinya, ia tampak memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyaku padanya ketika gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Entahlah, ini sakit sekali" Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pergelangan kakinya.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" Tanyaku lagi dengan iba melihat ia menahan sakit. Gadis itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Kau..?" Ucapnya sambil menatapku tajam, aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku tak perlu bantuanmu, jalang" Hina nya padaku sambil mendorong kakiku hingga aku mundur beberapa langkah. Aku kaget mendengar perkataannya, tapi aku tetap berusaha sabar.

"Tapi kurasa, kakimu terkilir" Aku tetap mencoba untuk membantunya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sana pergi" Dia mengusirku.

"Ta..ta..tapi.." Ucapanku terpotong olehnya.

"Kalau kau tak pergi dari hadapanku, aku akan berteriak kalau kau yang mencelakakanku" Gadis itu mengatakan dengan marah. Aku mengalah, dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Aku menolehkan kepalaku sedikit kebelakang. Ku lihat ada beberapa gadis lain yang membantunya, mungkin mereka temannya.

.

.

.

Di Sekolah

Ketika aku sampai di depan gerbang, bell sekolah berbunyi. Aku langsung berlari menuju kelasku agar aku tak terlambat. Beberapa kali aku menabrak seseorang, sehingga mereka menghardikku, tapi aku tak mempedulikan itu.

Sesampainya aku di depan kelas, kubuka pintunya dengan pelan dan kulihat kelasku masih ramai dan belum ada guru yang masuk.

"Oh... si jalang" Ucap Tayuya.

"Ku kira kau tak akan masuk ke sekolah lagi" Kini Karin yang mengatakannya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Bukan tidak masuk, tapi tidak usah datang lagi ke sekolah ini. Hahaha" Ucap Tayuya membuat anak-anak yang lain bersorak 'setuju' atau tertawa.

Aku hanya diam tanpa menghiraukan mereka. aku pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk ku. Ketika aku duduk, pintu kelas pun terbuka. Guru sejarah sekaligus wali kelasku, Kakashi Hatake atau yang biasa dipanggil Kakashi-sensei pun masuk, disusul dengan Kepala Sekolah KIHS, Tsunade-sama. Kulihat, banyak teman-temanku bingung dengan kedatangannya Kepala Sekolah KIHS.

"Ohayou minna-san" Sapa Kakashi-sensei dengan mengangkat telapak tangannya.

"Tsunade-sama akan berbicara sebentar" Sambungnya lagi.

"Ohayou anak-anakku" Tsunade-sama menyapa kelasku.

"Ohayou Tsunade-sama" Balas kelasku serentak.

"Hari ini ada teman baru yang akan bergabung dengan kelas ini. Kuharap kalian dapat berteman dan bekerja sama dengannya" Jelas Tsunade-sama dengan suara tegasnya, kulihat banyak teman-temanku saling berbisik dan bertanya-tanya mengenai mutid baru yang akan bergabung dengan kelas ini.

"Daripada kalian bertanya-tanya, lebih baik dia segera memperkenalkan diri. Uchiha, masuklah" Tsunade-sama memanggil seseorang untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut emo berwarna hitam legam, bermata setajam burung elang dengan warna sekelam malam. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan atletis, kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, pipinya yang tirus dan bibirnya yang tipis. Wajahnya sangat menawan, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpesona. Laki-laki itu memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Uchiha, perkenalkanlah dirimu. Dan aku permisi dari sini. Kakashi kau lanjutkan ini" Jelas Tsunade-sama dan ia berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Nah, Uchiha. Perkenalkan dirimu" Kata Kakashi-sensei dengan matanya yang menyipit, menandakan ia tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap laki-laki itu dengan singkat, padat dan jelas, membuat tanda tanya besar di pikiran anak-anak lain. Tapi, walau hanya begitu, hampir semua murid perempuan memandangnya dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Eh..hanya itukah?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei pada laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dan hanya dibalas anggukkan dari laki-laki itu.

"Lalu, kau pindahan dari mana Uchiha-san? Maksudku sekolah asalmu" Tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Scientia International School, Los Angels Amerika" Ucap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"_Scientia International School? Itu kan sekolah terkenal di dunia" Batinku. _

"Waw, itu hebat Uchiha-san. Baiklah, tampaknya kau sudah tak mau melanjutkan acara perkenalan ini. Nah.. sekarang kau duduk di..." Jelas Kakashi-sensei sambil mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru kelas. Murid-murid lain, terutama murid perempuan berebut agar Sasuke dapat duduk bersama mereka.

"Pangeran tampan, duduklah denganku" Ku mendengar Karin berteriak dengan jelas, Sasuke hanya melihatnya sekilas tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak.. denganku saja Sasuke-kun, aku akan mengusir orang ini untukmu" Ucap Shion sambil menunjuk Tayuya di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah tenang. Uchiha-san, hanya ada dua kursi yang tersisa. Kau bisa memilihnya. Di belakang Karin si rambut merah atau sebangku dengan Sakura si rambut merah muda" Jelas Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk kursiku dan Karin.

Sasuke hanya melirik dua bangku yang ditawarkannya. Ia sungguh tak berminat untuk duduk dibelakang gadis berambut merah menyala itu. Hanya tinggal satu pilihannya, duduk di sebangku dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu yang sedari tadi hanya diam.  
_'Semoga, dia tidak menyebalkan atau merepotkan' Batin Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura. _

"Sialan kau Sakura" Celetuk Karin kesal karena Sasuke memilih tempat sebangku dengan Sakura.

"Semoga dia tidak mengahajarku" Ucapku dengan suara pelan ketika Sasuke sudah duduk disebelahku.

"Hn, apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya lelaki disampingku. Aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. Padahal aku berkata dengan pelan, tapi ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa" Ucapku menunduk dan kembali mengarahkan kepalaku ke depan kelas.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ulangan. Masukkan buku-buku kalian dalam tas" Kata Kakashi dengan suara cukup keras.

"HAH? Apa-apaan ini sensei. Kenapa mendadak?" Kata Naruto tidak terima.

"Memang kenapa? Ada masalah Uzumaki?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei dengan senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Sensei, minggu depan saja ulangannya. Aku tak mau hari ini" Ucap Karin dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Iya sensei. Kalau mendadak begini, nilainya pasti jelek semua" Kata Shion. Semua murid bersorak tidak setuju dengan ulangan mendadak yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei.

"Cih, berisik" Ucap lelaki disampingku dengan pelan, tapi masih dapat kudengar.

"Tidak ada penolakkan, atau kalian akan kuberikan pr banyak, hm?" Ucap Kakashi-sensei dan hanya dibalas dengusan murid murid.

Akhirnya murid-murid terpaksa memilih ulangan, karena mereka pikir itu lebih baik daripada mengerjakan pr yang pasti tentu banyak.

Ulangan pun dimulai. Sejarah, ya mereka ulangan sejarah karena Kakashi-sensei adalah guru sejarah dan sekaligus wali kelas di kelas ini. Dia selalu membawa buku bersampul orange atau hijau, entah buku apa itu, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau.

Ulangan berjalan sampai satu setengah jam, hingga bel berbunyi, menandakan pergantian pelajaran.

'TENG..., TONG..., TENG..., TONG... TENG..., TONG..., TENG..., TONG...'

"Baiklah, waktu selesai. Kumpulkan kertas jawaban kalian" Kata Kakashi-sensei sambil melihat jam tangannya. Murid-murid pun dengan terpaksa mengumpulkan kertas jawabannya yang mungkin banyak yang belum mereka jawab.

"Haruno, kau pasti akan mendapat nilai bagus lagi" Ucap Kakashi-sensei ketika aku mengumpulkan kertas jawabanku. Dipuji begitu, membuatku menunduk malu.

Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku, setelah pelajaran sejarah selesai, dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Dan guru yang mengajar adalah Ayame-sensei. Ia guru termuda di sekolah ini.

SKIP TIME

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, beberapa detik lalu. Tanpa ku ketahui, kini sudah banyak murid perempuan mengerubungi mejaku. Bukan untuk bertemu denganku, tapi menemui lelaki berparas dewa disampingku.

Aku meliriknya dan dia terlihat gerah dan kesal karena di kerubungi dengan perempuan yang terus menanyai dan memujinya. Karena terlalu ramai, aku sampai tak bisa keluar dari mejaku. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan kembali duduk diam di mejaku sambil memegangi bekal makan siangku.

Aku merasa ada yang menarik lenganku hingga aku berdiri. Aku tertarik keluar dari kerubungan para perempuan. Perempuan lain yang melihat Sasuke menariku hanya menatap tajam dan marah padaku. Aku melihat tangan itu sampai melihat siapa yang menariku. Sasuke, ia menariku sampai kami keluar kelas.

"Dimana atap sekolah?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Ikuti aku" Ucapku sambil melangkah lebih dulu di depannya. Ia menyamai langkahku, kini kami berjalan beriringan. Aku melihat banyak tatapan memuja untuk Sasuke dan tatapan ketidak sukaan padaku.

Kami pun sampai di atap, tak ada orang disana. Sasuke yang tadinya di sampingku berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas. Aku hanya mencari tempat yang biasa aku datangi untuk makan siang.

Aku membuka kotak makan siangku, aku hanya membawa bento sederhana yang kubuat sendiri. Karena perutku sudah kelaparan minta di isi, aku langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Baru tiga suapan, aku teringat ada orang lain selain diriku. Aku melihat Sasuke hanya diam menatap langit.

"Umm.. Uchiha-san" Panggilku pelan. Dia menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan bertanya 'ada apa?'

"Apa kau mau makan? Ini, makanlah bersamaku. Aku tau kau lapar" Ucapku sambil menawarinya bento buatanku.

"Hn, kau saja yang memakannya" Ucapnya sambil kembali menatap langit.

"Aku membawa cukup banyak, makanlah selagi masih istirahat. Kau pasti lapar" Ucapku sambil terus menawarinya bento.

"Aku tak lapar... _'Kyuurukk...'". _Ucapnya dengan dilanjutkan suara keroncongan dari perutnya, wajahnya pun merona karena malu, aku pun terkikik geli.

"Sudah, makan saja bekalku" Kataku kembali, kini dia mengalah dan melangkah menujuku. Dia duduk di depanku dan menatap bento yang kubawa.

"Makanlah, walau sederhana. Ini tidak beracun" Kataku menyakinkannya. Dia pun menyendok bento yang ada di depannya.

"Hn, enak. Apa ibumu yang membuat?" Tanyanya sambil mengunyak makananya.

"Tidak, ini aku yang membuat. Ibuku telah tiada" Ucapku lirik, seketika dia pun tersentak mendengar jawabanku.

"Maaf menyinggungmu" Ucapnya lagi.

"Tak apa, tak usah minta maaf. Lagi pula kau tidak tau" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Kau... makanlah juga, aku tak enak jika harus memakannya sendiri" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatapku datar.

Kami pun makan bersama, sambil aku sedikit bertanya-tanya kepadanya. Kali ini, istirahatku tidak sendirian, karena setelah makan siang, aku menatap langit dengan Sasuke di sampingku. Aku merasa senang karena ada yang menemaniku.

.

.

.

~tbc~

**Uhh... akhirnya Chap 4 selesai juga. Gomen Yami telat update, karena Yami lagi banyak tugas beberapa minggu lalu, dan 2 minggu terakhir, Yami lagi fokus untuk Kompetisi IPS yang Yami ikuti. Karena lagi menunggu hasilnya, Yami melanjutkan lagi chap 4 ini sampai selesai. **

**Semoga kalian suka dengan fict yang Yami buat, walau masih tidak sempurna dalam cerita ataupun penulisannya. Mohon di maklumi ya, Yami masih newbie.**

**Tolong di REVIEW ya! Tolong di beri kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun, flame juga tidak apa-apa. Dan terima kasih untuk readers yang membaca dan review ff abal ini...**


End file.
